It's a Large Trap
It's a Large Trap is the Thirty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 23, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko is trapped with the dying Ieyasu. Paul Gekko was then found and freed by Tatsumi. Plot The Episode begins with Tatsumi heading for Konohatropolis despite warnings about the area's dark nature as he needs to raise money for his village. Meanwhile in bunker where a new stranger meets in a cage. Paul Gekko in Treble form speaks a question of it's name after introducing himself. The stranger was introduced as Ieyasu as he tells Paul Gekko that the Bunker is full of dead people including his friend Sayo. Paul Gekko explains that Dr. Eggman hired the stranger to lock him up not to torture him but to see the suffering. At the streets, he is invited by a wealthy girl named Aria to stay at her house where he learned about the state of the empire, the corrupted Prime Minister who is the core of all corruption and about the assassination organization Night Raid from one of the guards of that house while staying there. One Night, Kyoji Gekko contacts Paul Gekko using the Biometal Model O-7 as a Cellphone through telepathy and Ieyasu. Kyoji does not approve of bonding with the Humans in the Eggman Empire. Paul Gekko claims that Ieyasu is a good human who has the information of his two friends. Kyoji claims that the Night Raid have killed Aria's Parents and Aria is heading to the Bunker to release Paul Gekko which is actually a storehouse. Outside Aria's Mansion, Tatsumi decides to find and protect Aria instead. Tatsumi then manages to catch up with Aria who is about to hid in her "storehouse" with Akame arriving to kill Aria and her guard, easily disposing of the latter. Tatsumi determined to protect Aria decides to fight Akame and after a struggle and almost being killed by Akame, the girl who conned Tatsumi out of his money earlier shows up, and is revealed to be a member of Night Raid herself interrupts the fight between Tatsumi and Akame stopping Akame from killing Tatsumi. The girl proceeds to reveal the true nature of the household with Tatsumi looking on in horror, shocked and disguised when he realized that Sayo were among the victims and was keeping Paul Gekko alive instead. Being at a state of mind where Tatsumi was no longer knowing who is right or wrong, Ieyasu who was captured as well Paul Gekko reveals that Aria was the person who tortured Sayo to death and was captured and how Dr. Eggman hired Aria. Aria then proceeds to reveal her true nature as she states her despise for Sayo and how Robotnik wanted Paul Gekko so badly, further disgusting Tatsumi and those around. Knowing the truth and no longer in doubt, Tatsumi stops Akame from slaying Aria as he proceeds to dispose of Aria himself out of pure anger and hatred for her actions towards his friends. Tatsumi was then forced to see Ieyasu succumb to the Lubora disease, leaving Tatsumi devastated over the loss of his two closest friends. Leone, the Night Raid member who conned Tatsumi of his money, impressed by his potential officially invites him to join their group of assassins. Tatsumi reluctantly leaves with the group (being carried off by them), and they head back to the hideout after bidding farewell to Paul Gekko. At the Forest, Paul Gekko is reunited with his Friends and Family once again. Characters *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Higoro *Senna Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kenshin Gekko *Tatsumi *Ieyasu *Sayo *Aria *Akame *Leone *Sheele *Lubbock *Bulat *Mine Trivia *This Episode is based on the First Episode of Akame ga Kill. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon